Heart of Darkness
by D1G1T4L darkness
Summary: Chaud was in a terrible car accident. Protoman tries to pull him out of his coma state, although he might be too late...
1. Left out in the Rain

Heart of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfiction. All of this belongs to EXE.

Chapter 1: Left Out in the Rain

Prologue:

_Chaud Blaze was just the vice president of Blaze Corp. also operating a net navi called Protoman. To the world, he was a extraordinary net savior and a very intelligent boy that watches over his father's company. But to himself, he thought that he was an isolated, alone and poor little kid whole has lost his soul. But he still had some of it left, thanks to his net navi. It began to rain and Chaud had to get back to his company so he wouldn't miss the important board meeting. Unfortunately, the rain had started to come down really fast and hard. Chaud felt the cold water drizzle down his face as he looked at his PET._

"_P-p-protoman, a-are y-you there?" said Chaud shivering._

"_You are catching a death out here Master Chaud, I will have your limousine to pick you up right now," said Protoman firmly._

"_T-thank y-you Protoman. Don't k-know what could happen without you," said Chaud._

_Protoman smiled and a moment later, Chaud's black limousine came cruising up from behind. Chaud went on and looked at the black tinted window. Drops of rain were flowing onto the window and then he saw street lights through the reflection. It was actually a beautiful angle to see the city in. Then Chaud noticed that his door was unlocked. He was about to lock it when he saw something in the reflection of his window. He was so stunned about the image that he couldn't move an inch. He just turned around and saw a dark blue car driving and spinning crazily._

_Then the other car rammed itself into Chaud's limousine. The impact of the accident was very huge destructive that the front of the car had caught on fire. Chaud was badly hit and was easily thrown out by the impact. The unlocked door allowed Chaud to fall off onto the cold, wet street. The limo driver had jumped out a second earlier than when the other car had hit and was just unconscious. Chaud on the other hand was badly hurt._

"_Master Chaud!" shouted Protoman through the rain._

_Chaud stirred a little and then lay motionless on the pavement. Wet raindrops fell on top of him and Protoman noticed a trickle of blood was falling from his head. He knew that Chaud needed medical attention and fast. _

"_Master Chaud! Please stay awake! I will go for help!" said Protoman._

"_Not…now…" said Chaud and then he was again immobile again. The rain was cold, the sky grew darker and darker…_

_Protoman left to contact the emergency medical ambulance to pick them up. Then Chaud was left alone in the rain with no one to hold his hand while he was dying. No one to help him get up. He had just laid there with his face on the ground and the raindrops had just kept falling onto him faster and faster…_

Chaud woke up and looked at the surroundings. He was in the Den Tech Hospital and he groaned as he looked at his hands. They were heavily bandaged because he had slid on his hands as he left the limo. Chaud tried to find his PET but couldn't. He then stared at the clock. It was two o' clock in the morning. The board meeting had long passed and his father would be very upset for him…

"Protoman?" asked Chaud.

There was no answer. Chaud had felt alone and abandoned except now more than ever. Usually he wouldn't care if no one cared about him, but Protoman was different. Protoman had helped him out ever since his mother died. Protoman never disobeyed Chaud and he always saw him as an equal.

"Protoman?" asked Chaud a bit louder.

"Rest your voice, Mr. Blaze," said the doctor.

"Who are you?" asked Chaud bluntly.

"I am Dr. Wilson head of the diagnostics department although I knew I just had to treat you," said Wilson.

"That's nice, now where is my PET?" asked Chaud.

"I don't know," said Wilson shortly.

"Well find him-" said Chaud.

Then Chaud began to feel like he was coughing up blood. He actually was and this had caused a lot more stress to be on him. He panicked and then Dr. Wilson gave him an inhaler and put Chaud's mind at rest…

"So what happened?" asked Dex.

"For the last time, Chaud was in a car accident," said Maylu.

"And what am I doing here?" asked Dex.

"Because he is our friend," said Yai.

"Poor Lan. Distraught. He can't stand to hear about Chaud being this way…" said Maylu.

Sitting on a nearby bench was Lan. He was tired and sleepy but he knew that he would stay up the whole night to make sure that Chaud was going to be okay. There was no news yet from the doctors, so he decided to talk to Protoman. He figured that talking with him would set both of their minds at ease.

"…and the car sped out of control hitting Chaud's limo. His door was unlocked so he basically flew out. He landed on his hands and all I could remember was a watery red color. The rain started to fall faster and I went for help," said Protoman.

"Are you sure you are okay?" asked Megaman.

"Not really…"

"Protoman, Chaud is going to walk out of this hospital alive, okay?" said Lan.

"How are you so sure? You don't sound worried," said Protoman.

"How could you say that? We are totally worried! We very much care about Chaud!" said Megaman.

"I'm sorry…I just…" said Protoman.

Then he began to cry. Protoman was the strong and silent type of net navi and it was never in his nature to cry. He has mentioned to Chaud once before that he would die before he even lets a single tear hit the ground. Megaman and Lan felt his sorrow and could barely stand it themselves. Protoman's tears fell silently downward. Lan then remembered that this was like when Chaud thought that he had lost Protoman forever and that he destroyed his soul…

"Please Protoman, stay strong…" said Megaman.

"I can't…I just can't…" said Protoman.

Then Dr. Wilson came out through the doors. Dr. Hikari anxiously walked up to him and talked to the doctor. All Lan saw was Dr. Wilson shaking his head and his father saddened. Then Dr. Hikari talked to everyone.

"Dr. Wilson has just informed me that Chaud…is unstable…he could die at any moment…"

"No! It just can't be!" shouted Lan.

"I'm sorry son, Chaud doesn't deserve this. He's only thirteen. He doesn't deserve to die at this age," said Dr. Hikari.

"Are we allowed to see him?" asked Yai.

"I don't know. The doctor said it would make his internal bleeding to go faster," said Hikari.

"How?" asked Maylu.

"He would be so happy to see us and it could cause damages. So whatever we do, we must make sure that he says the least things necessary and the least movement possible," said Dr. Hikari.

Everyone walked through the doors and saw Chaud in the hospital bed. He was actually asleep and Lan placed Protoman's PET in the charger right next to Chaud's bed. They waited about two hours before Chaud opened his sapphire eyes.

"W-What are you all doing here?" asked Chaud.

"Please Chaud, save your energy. We've just come to say hello and goodbye," said Yai. She had emphasized the hello part and softened the goodbye part.

"Where's Protoman?" asked Chaud and looked wildly around.

"I'm here, Chaud. Rest yourself…" said Protoman and started to cry again.

"No, Protoman, don't," said Chaud.

"I'm sorry…I usually don't get all emotional like this…" said Protoman.

"Stop!" shouted Chaud.

Protoman looked up and saw Chaud. His head was bandaged and also were his hands. Then Chaud began to cough and sputter.

"Doctor!" shouted Maylu.

But Chaud was quick and drew the inhaler. The doctors rushed in and said they had taught Chaud what to do if that ever happened again. Then Chaud breathed again and felt an uneasiness in him.

"God, I hurt so badly," said Chaud painfully.

"Chaud, please rest. Get better we know you will," said Lan.

Protoman's tears did not stop falling. Chaud was deeply saddened by this and couldn't stand it any longer. He had a right to know what was going on. He was sure he was mature enough to handle it…

"Protoman? What's…wrong?" said Chaud finally.

"Nothing…" said Protoman.

"Tell me…Will I get better?" asked Chaud.

"Chaud, relax. You are going to be fine," said Yai slowly.

"Ow, if that were so…would he be crying? I told him not to, he obeys me," said Chaud.

Then Chaud took of the sheets covering him. He didn't have his black t-shirt on. What he saw stayed in his mind forever. His body was wrapped in a smooth amount of bandage. It were as though his ribs were broken. The pain was unbearable, but still, Chaud had the strength to fight on…

"Protoman…what is it?" breathed Chaud.

"We know you are going to get better as long as you have the will Chaud," said Dr. Hikari.

"Protoman…tell me!" shouted Chaud. Then he gasped for air.

"Okay, Master Chaud… Dr. Wilson says you are un-unstable and c-could die at any t-time," said Protoman stuttering.

"And you all knew about this?" asked Chaud.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Chaud felt uneasy and dark. Then he put his hands up to his face. He knew that he was going to die, why hadn't this struck him sooner? Chaud didn't cry, there was no point in that now…

"Okay…well, then I thought I'd say good-bye," said Chaud finally.

"Don't say that! You can get better!" said Yai.

"What are the chances of that?" asked Chaud.

"One fifth chance that you will live…" said Manuela sadly.

"That doesn't seem to good. Well I'll say good-bye when I can…" said Chaud.

Yai now began to cry. It was unnatural of her to do this in front of Chaud for she really loved him. This was considered bad manners but no one seemed to care.

"Come here," said Chaud to Yai.

"Huh?" asked Yai.

Yai went to him and Chaud pulled her up so they met at eye level. She saw the most handsome blue sapphire eyes that anyone could see. Chaud then kissed her and Yai has never felt so happy and depressed in her life. In any case, she threw her arms around Chaud and hugged him.

"Thanks, Yai. I needed that," said Chaud.

"So you don't hate me after all?" asked Yai.

"I never have and I never will. I will miss you and everyone else most of all… Protoman, I also love you very much… I probably never treated you as an equal although I saw you as one. I never meant that Yai's company is third-rate or the fact that Lan has on net battling skills. I hope you will forgive me," said Chaud.

"Chaud, don't say things like that! This isn't the end!" shouted Maylu.

"What if it is?" asked Chaud.

Everyone grew silent and Protoman never knew that Chaud never treated him like an equal. Protoman always thought he did and this didn't change that fact. Chaud was dying… slowly fading away into the darkness. This time, his friends couldn't help him, Protoman couldn't help him…

"It's not your last chance," said Lan finally.

"Thank you Lan," said Chaud and smiled.

Then the sat monitor on his finger started to pick up some funny signals. Chaud's heartbeat was irregular and it was causing him disorder. The computer started to get really loud and the doctors rushed in. They gave him some medicine and went to tell everyone else what had happened.

"He has just slipped into a coma. There are only two things that can happen. One he will wake up and walk out of this hospital. Two, he will die…" said Dr. Wilson.

"And it's an 80 chance he will die?" asked Manuela.

"Correct," said Dr. Wilson. Then he walked away.

"Poor Chaud," said Maylu.

"It's not your job to be like this Maylu," said Dex.

Lan looked up and felt like punching him. How could Dex be so insensitive about these things? Surely Chaud wasn't all friendly with him, but he was dying. This was different than an insult now and then…

"When a good person dies, there should be an impact on the world. Someone should know, someone should be upset!" said Protoman from his PET.

"I didn't mean any offense," said Dex.

"Then what did you mean?" asked Dr. Hikari.

"If Chaud is going to die, there is nothing that can stop it. What happens will happen. Time to move on," said Dex.

"Flashback Dex. Chaud hasn't died yet," said Maylu.

Dex shrugged and walked out of the hospital. It wasn't that he didn't care about Chaud. Just not enough to make him cry…

Protoman just silently waited in his PET. He didn't speak a word. He was really scared for Chaud. He wanted him to live. The chances weren't so great but there still was something to look forward to…

"He'll make it Protoman, he wants to see you again," said Megman.

"Chaud will wake up, I know he wants to," said Lan.

"Chaud…don't ever give up the fight…" said Protoman softly.

Back in Chaud's room, all the doctors had left. He was still in a coma, but then he seemed to have mouthed out, '_I won't_."

Author's Note: I know that this story is pretty sad right now. Chaud won't keep fighting until the very end but still, the inevitable can happen. Yai and Protoman will have a lot more to do with the next chapter, if you wanted to know. Also, tell me if Yai's name is really spelled Yaoi. Because some people do it that way and I have no clue. Please review. Thanks!

I shall preview the next chapter (just if you wanted to see)

"_Please Chaud, don't die…" said Protoman._

_Chaud's condition wasn't improving, in fact, now it was going the other way. Protoman looked out onto the tired and suffering Chaud Blaze. Then his eyes darted out the window. Dark and gloomy, just like the feeling in his heart._


	2. Faith to Fight

Chapter 2: Faith to Fight

It had been two days since Chaud's accident. Protoman stayed by his side, day and night. He was wide awake and never felt like giving in. Roll, Megaman, and the other net navis tried to convince him to have some fun in Net City. But, Protoman gave no response to that. He was just waiting. He was just waiting…for his master to return…

"Master Chaud," Protoman said finally.

Chaud's condition hadn't improved but it hadn't worsened either. Protoman wanted to never leave his side until he was better. Then Protoman looked at Chaud's email. He saw that one of the emails was mailed to himself. Usually Chaud doesn't waste email space like that so Protoman opened the mail and felt like crying again.

"Protoman are you okay?" asked Roll.

"I just found this…" said Protoman.

_1. denial_

_2. bargaining_

_3. anger _

_4. depression_

_5. acceptance_

Protoman printed out a copy of the email and handed it to the other net navis. They were confused for they didn't know what it meant.

"I don't get it," said Spoutman bluntly.

"It's the five stages of dying," said Protoman.

"But…you're not dying…Chaud is?" asked Roll.

"I don't know…" said Protoman.

"Oh please. You will be all right," said Megaman.

"How do you know? How are you sure that something bad isn't going to happen?" asked Protoman.

"I don't but if you have a good attitude and a will, then everything should be okay. Some things bad can happen but there is still the factor of trying," said Megaman.

Protoman didn't say anything and then everyone left. Protoman was motionless for many hours. But then he finally returned to his PET and so did Megaman.

"Please Chaud, don't die…" said Protoman.

Chaud's condition wasn't improving, in fact, it was going the other way. Protoman looked out onto the tired and suffering Chaud Blaze. Then his eyes darted out the window. Dark and gloomy, just like the feeling in his heart. He was in anguish…

"If there is one thing I would want, it would be for you to get better, nothing else," said Protoman.

Protoman waited, and again he waited. What he was waiting for he barely understood himself. But he knew it was important. Was he waiting for a miracle? Although, Chaud's life has mostly been filled with grief.

"_Rest yourself," said a voice._

"No, I'm waiting for Chaud…" said Protoman sleepily.

"_Be at rest," said the voice again._

"No…I…can't…" said Protoman.

**Protoman's POV:**

**Flashback**

"Really?" asked a seven year old Chaud.

"I am all yours," said Protoman.

Then Chaud smiled and put Protoman's PET close to his heart. Never letting go and never backing down from the fight. They made each other the silent promise for helping those in need who can't stand for themselves.

"Program Advance!" shouted Protoman and Chaud together.

"Sword, slot in!"

"Wide Sword, slot in!"

"Long Sword, slot in!"

"Beta Sword!" shouted Protoman and Chaud in unison.

With a blinding flash of light, the stadium's cameras were taken out and their enemy was deleted. Gone. Annihilated. Chaud then left feeling a surge of pride and faith in Protoman. They both shared this feeling.

"Ready, Protoman?" asked Chaud.

"As always," replied Protoman.

"Synchro Chip in! Cross-fusion!" shouted Protoman and Chaud together.

Then they never felt this amount of power and skill within each other. They had never been so close and now they were. Their body, mind, and spirit were joined together. They had felt like they could have accomplished anything. With a little help from the battle chips, Protoman and Chaud cross-fused destroyed their enemy…

"Forgive me Protoman!" shouted Chaud. "Dark Chip, slot in!"

"Chaud, I really enjoyed being your net navi…" said Protoman.

Then he couldn't stand the darkness and rushed off recklessly in a dark aura. Protoman had never felt so much power but neither did he feel in a betrayal of his master.

"Protoman," said Chaud.

Chaud was cross-fused with the Dark Loid. He hugged the Dark Protoman tightly and was reaching deep inside to take out the darkness in his soul. Then the good Protoman broke out of the stone statue. Chaud went over to him and had tears in his eyes. Tears of happiness and with that hope, he touched Protoman's helmet and started to heal him…

**End Flashback**

Then Protoman closed his eyes. He reopened them and saw a world like none other. The sky was very majestic. There he saw Chaud running up to him. Protoman couldn't believe it and ran up to Chaud as well.

"Master Chaud!" shouted Protoman.

"Protoman…" said Chaud.

"Are you okay now? Are you better?" asked Protoman frantically.

"I'm sorry Protoman. I am dying, we are speaking in dreams right now. I waited a long time for you to come. A very long time. I am glad that you are here," said Chaud.

"What? Please Chaud, I beg you…don't die. Not this early…" said Protoman.

"I can't stop this Protoman. But I have been fighting it. Because I wouldn't have lived so long if I had the will to die," said Chaud.

"But Chaud! You can get there! You have a chance of living!" shouted Protoman.

"No, I can't. I saw the chart Dr. Wilson was holding. I have no chance to live. He just told you all some numbers so you wouldn't get all emotional around me. So they didn't have to deal with you all," said Chaud.

"Chaud, just hear me once more. You cannot die, can you promise me that?" asked Protoman.

"I can't make the promise. I'm sorry, but I know what is going to happen. I just wanted to tell you something," said Chaud.

"What is it?" asked Protoman.

"I want you to look over Yai when I'm gone," said Chaud finally.

Protoman was stunned. Chaud wants him to protect Yai and didn't ask anything about himself. Chaud was stubborn but the most kind of stubborn that you could ever find. Protoman couldn't hear this, he just couldn't.

"No! Stop! You will still be able to be around to protect Yai!" shouted Protoman.

"Protoman. You received the email. I feel your melancholy Protoman, but can you do this for me?" asked Chaud.

Protoman looked upwards and saw Chaud holding him up. Chaud's kind sapphire eyes told Protoman that this was no lie. It was just so unfair. Chaud didn't deserve this...no one did.

"I can't do it. Not without an operator…not without you," said Protoman.

"I should tell you know. But I had someone make you an independent net navi a while ago. You were still able to be operated by me but then you couldn't have whatever you wanted. It was your present from me," said Chaud.

"But I don't want to live in a world without you," said Protoman softly.

"All living thingscome toan ending. This is mine…" said Chaud.

"I don't want to wake up then. I want to stay asleep forever always able to see you. Don't you want to see me?" said Protoman.

"Yes I will miss you, terribly, but I will always be with you no matter what."

"Still, I want to see you."

"Won't you miss your other net navi friends?" asked Chaud.

"No," said Protoman.

"We can talk all night long. I really want to hear what you have to say. Tell me everything, from the day you were my net navi to this very moment. I especially want to know how you feel about me being your net operator," said Chaud.

"First of all Chaud, you are the only net operator that I want. And I don't like you as a net op. I love you as a net operator," said Protoman.

Chaud smiled and listened to the rest of what Protoman had to say. The night went on and they never got bored of each other. It was amazing how they were both alike in many ways. Chaud listening intently to Protoman hanging on every last word. As Protoman did to his sapphire-eyed net operator.

* * *

Yai went to bed with a sad conscious on her mind. She loved Chaud and too much to be able to let go that easily. He couldn't die…

"Can you get me some strawberry milk?" asked Yai.

"Yes," said the servant and left the room.

"Glyde? I love Chaud, I have finally received my answer but, I don't want Chaud to die," said Yai.

"I doubt that he will," said Glyde.

"But what will happen if he does?" asked Yai.

Then she heard her father in the other room. Her father did not know of her crush on Chaud and if he did, she would probably be forbidden to see him ever again.

"Yes, I have heard. Mr. Blaze was in an accident. I know…this will give us a chance to beat Blaze Corp. once and for all," said Yai's father.

"How could you say that?" said Yai indignantly.

"What? This isn't your business. We are at close rivalry with Blaze Corp. and with Chaud out of the picture…maybe we might get the lead," said her father.

"Don't blow your cover," whispered Glyde.

"Well, so you want him to die?" shouted Yai.

"No, but if he does, we can use that to help us," said her father.

"I don't care if we are run into the ground by Blaze Corp. I'd still rather have an innocent boy that did not deserve to have his life taken away, alive!" shouted Yai.

"Yai?"

"But still, if he doesn't deserve to die, why should he?"

"He doesn't deserve to die, but that doesn't matter right now. Don't worry about this business stuff, Yai," said her father and left.

"Yai?' asked Glyde.

Yai was just so angry at her father. She just went up back into her bed and pulled the covers over her head. The servant came in with the strawberry milk and placed it on the bedside counter. Yai then looked outside and saw that it was dark gloomy and about to rain.

"It's about to rain…" said Yai

"Yes, it is. What does that mean to you?" asked Glyde.

"It's dark. The world is cruel, Glyde," said Yai.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm rich and well off, right? So is Chaud, but he's near death right now. Being rich doesn't always ensure you being okay right?" asked Yai.

"Exactly, Ms. Yai," said Glyde.

"I sometimes feel like I am about to cry without Chaud…I love him," said Yai.

"And he loves you," said Glyde.

"I've got some mail?" asked Yai.

She popped open an email. It was from Chaud Blaze. It was sent a couple days ago…right before his accident. Then she read it silently to herself. Tears came streaming down her face as she did.

_Dear Yaito,_

_This is my second time I have ever written this kind of letter. Don't worry for the other one was no meaning. It is difficult to know where to begin, but here goes. I love you. I know this must sound corny and you must probably hate me for even thinking about writing this._

_The light burns with reason and hope_

_I burn with darkness and gloom_

_Only you shall only be able to brighten my gloomy world_

_And let there be peace among our hopes_

_It's a poem I've created. I know its a bit weird…Man I'm really bad at this. _

_-Chaud Blaze_

"Wow Chaud, that's amazing," said Yai.

"It's time to go to sleep, Ms. Yai," said Glyde.

"This is just so confusing, I'm going to bed…" said Yai.

"Goodnight," said Glyde.

After a servant turned off the lights, Yai pulled the covers over her again. Then she could have swore she heard a voice. It was a warm voice and happy as well. They said, 'While you are asleep, have good dreams.' Yai then knew that was Chaud. He was speaking to her, he had loved her back. After all this time, she had finally got an answer. A happy ending. But a short one…

"Protoman, I have loved you as well. Without you I am nothing," said Chaud.

"You mean that?" asked Protoman.

"Yes, I have cried many times when you became Dark Protoman. It broke my heart seeing you as the enemy. But fortunately, we were able to bring you back."

"I was broken as well. I haven't told you this but I had power at my mercy. I could have anything I wished for…but now I know that I wasn't complete when I was Dark Protoman. Only when I was returned normal, was I complete."

"Protoman, never forget that I will be by your side. In spirit and in heart. Please don't be sad, I will be okay. You will be okay," said Chaud.

"Chaud…I will miss you so," said Protoman.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it? The fifth stage of dying. I will miss you as well. Please don't forget me," said Chaud.

"I would never. But I can't live without you…"

"Yes you will. You can get on your own now."

"But I don't want to."

"Yes you do, your heart does not lie to me. You have wanted to be free for a long time. I was just containing you…" said Chaud sadly.

"No! I fight for you! I only work for you, how could you say that?" asked Protoman.

"Because I know what every net navi wants."

"Net navis love their net operators no matter how badly they are treated. You haven't treated me at all bad anyway," said Protoman sternly.

Chaud then hugged Protoman and then looked at the background behind them. It was dawn, the morning was crisp and fresh. The bright patches of orange and yellow tainted the sky. It was as if it was magic and Chaud had never felt so happy in his entire life. He then had tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Master Chaud? Are you all right? You are not hurt are you?" asked Protoman.

"No, I am okay. Happy to see you. Does this remind you of anything?" asked Chaud.

Protoman turned and saw the sunrise that Chaud had pointed to. It was familiar to Protoman and Chaud. The sun was coming up. Truth, light, and reason filled the morning air and flowed around Chaud and Protoman.

"It does remind me of something. That time you rescued me from my own dark soul…" said Protoman.

"The sun rose and I hugged you even more dearly. I felt the darkness in your heart. I pulled it out and corrected my mistake," said Chaud.

"It had to be that way. Or else you would have died even earlier. That would have been worse than ever," said Protoman.

"As a last request…can you take off your helmet?" asked Chaud.

"What?"

"I mean, I just longed to see your true face, behind the helmet. Please, will you? But first…can you?" asked Chaud.

"Of course Master Chaud, if only you told me sooner. It does not matter," said Protoman happily.

Chaud smiled and watched as Protoman took off his helmet. Chaud felt a surge of happiness for he longed to see Protoman. But then the moment was cut short when Protoman turned around. Chaud fell to the floor gasping for breath. Protoman rushed down to his side to hold his hand…

"I'm dying," breathed Chaud.

Then Chaud looked up to Protoman. He had the most beautiful long silver bangs rush over his head. His net navi had the deepest blue eyes just like his except a more navy blue than sapphire. His gentle spirit… were all net navis this great underneath the battling, navigating, and companionship? Chaud then smiled with the strength he had left to show that he had cared for his net navi…

"No, not now!…" said Protoman.

"I love you," said Chaud with his last ounce of breath. Then he passed out…and disappeared. Protoman couldn't stand it. He woke himself up and saw Chaud through his PET…

Then somehow, Yai woke up at three o' clock in the morning. She was gasping for air because she just had a nightmare of Chaud dying. He was in pain and Yai needed to find out what happened. She felt the feeling or pain and depression. Yai screamed and then Glyde woke up as well.

"Ms. Yai?" asked Glyde.

"Chaud! I felt his pain! No! He can't have!" shouted Yai.

"Yaito, please. Calm down. Recollect yourself. You have just woken up from a bad dream and you might have been imagining Chaud…" said Glyde worriedly.

"Well, you think that I'm crazy! Well, I am serious! I'm going to see him right now!" shouted Yai and got out of bed.

"Yai!" said Glyde firmly. "I am only worried about you, but if you feel that it is necessary to find Mr. Blaze, then I will help you. I've called a limo at the door right now. I can operate it."

"Thanks Glyde," said Yai.

Then Yai grabbed her coat and tiptoed out to the front of the house. Glyde had to disable a couple cameras on the way to avoid getting caught. Yai went into her limo and Glyde immediately drove it to the Den Tech Hospital. During the ride, Yai had to have the feeling confirmed…

"Chaud! Chaud!" shouted Protoman.

"I'm so sorry Protoman," sobbed Lan.

"No, he can't! I just…" said Protoman.

"Let go, Protoman, he's dead," said Megaman sadly.

Author's Note: So depressing when I wrote it. I read over it and felt like I was about to cry…I wonder if anyone else would to? Oh yeah, thanks about helping with that Yai, Yaito, and Yaoi thing. Tell me what you think about this chapter! I really want to know! Thanks.


	3. Goodbye, Forever and Always

Heart of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman/Rockman.exe.

Chapter 3: Goodbye, Forever and Always

**I'm sorry this took so long. I never really found my documents, and I really wanted to post up the third and final chapter of the fan fiction. In the end, I decided to retype it. I had many reviews, and I thank everyone who did review me. So this is the final chapter you have been waiting for, please enjoy.**

"No…I felt him," said Protoman as he faltered off.

"Protoman…" said Megaman softly.

"No!" he shouted.

Then the red navi sped off with his lightning speed. He left his PET and into the net. He was barely noticed…moving so fast. Winds had blown in the city, and tears streamed out of Protoman's eyes. He looked at the city with his own eyes, his own, deep sea blue eyes… A tragedy happened…Protoman could barely see with the tears in his eyes. He didn't want to see…he only wanted to fall asleep, and never wake up…

"Protoman?" said a voice slowly.

Protoman groaned and realized he collapsed. His eyes were still frozen and he could still feel the melancholy in the air. The sadness and depression was enclosing him, causing him to fall into the eternal darkness. Then he looked up and saw a familiar face, but nothing mattered.

"Please, say something…" said the blue navi.

"Get lost," said Protoman angrily.

The silver haired navi felt no regret in the words he spoke, and the expression he gave. His operator was dead, a fate no navi should have to experience especially when they were young. The Blaze family was almost gone, and his father hadn't even noticed…

"I know how you feel," said Megaman slowly.

"How the hell would you know! Your net operator is alive and well! Mine is dead. There is no hope this time, nothing to look forward in a day. Nothing! My life is shattered in pieced. My heart has turned to stone!" shouted Protoman.

"I don't know why…but everything you say…everything you mention, I can feel it so much…that it hurts," said Megaman.

"No, you're lying. Stop lying! Chaud is dead…he's gone…and there was nothing I could do now. He's gone…that's all there is," said Protoman.

"Please, let us help you," pleaded a young pink navi.

Protoman looked up. His tears had frozen and his heart turned to stone. There was nothing for him anymore. Chaud was his friend, his net op, and a young boy who shared memories so powerful…with him. Protoman had made Chaud feel that he was needed in the world, and Chaud had done the same for him. They had helped pull each other from within the darkness and into a dim ray of hope. The light was gone now…it had never fully reached Chaud. Protoman cared for him, loved me, and was always there by his side. Now, they were separated and their dreams lay unfulfilled.

"What can you help me with, huh!" demanded Protoman.

Roll, Gutsman, Spoutman, Iceman, and Glyde had walked up to him. Roll looked sadly at the red navi, as she had also never seen him without his helmet. But she was also grieving for the loss of a close friend. She could never imagine a world without Megaman, or Maylu. The thought was just too unbearable.

"Well-" she started.

"Shut it, I don't need you to comfort me. All I need to be, is alone," said Protoman harshly.

"Everyone does need to be alone sometimes…I should know…" said Megaman.

"I don't care what you say. You will listen to this!" shouted Roll. Suddenly, the pink navi had grown with intense anger because what Megaman had said. "I am sorry for Chaud, and so is everyone else. Why can't you listen to that?"

Protoman glared at Roll, then he put his face in his hands. He couldn't bear to see if them watch tears coming. Protoman couldn't even think straight. His mind was confused and filled with a fire of hatred. He wanted revenge…for what he didn't know. He just wanted peace in his mind…Peace in Chaud's mind.

"I'll tell you why…" said Protoman. "I don't want to hear about my net operator, every time his name is said…I feel responsible. If I hadn't called the limo driver at that moment…if I had just let him endure some more rain… I could have saved his life. I don't want to dwell on the past, I just…I don't even know what I want…'

Roll and Megaman looked as they were on the verge of tears. Still, they had each other… Protoman just hoped that Chaud and him could have done something great with their lives. Chaud had real dreams, real goals, and real ambitions that could never be fulfilled, and it pained Protoman to even think about it.

"Hearing his name, makes me want to believe that he will come back to us. Chaud only wanted to impress in father. His father never appreciated anything he did. I was never approved, yet Chaud had kept me anyway. We felt a strong bond…but now it is torn. There is no way you can comprehend the pain I am experiencing…"

The Roll pulled something from behind her. She stared at it for a moment, then gave it back to Protoman. Protoman looked up and Roll handed it to him gently. He brushed his hand over it and then tear drops began to fall onto his helmet. Protoman didn't have the courage to look up at the navis in from of him. He just clenched his hand into a fist and pounded it onto the helmet.

"Why…Nande…? He was a good person…through his surface in his in heart. Maybe you don't see that…only because he wasn't very pleasant to people like your operators. But he had a reason…he just despised people who didn't appreciate what they had. He hated people who didn't know the meaning of loss, until it happened to him. Chaud really felt like punishing himself because he was once like Maylu…Dex…Lan…Yai…Tori…"

Then, without warning, Protoman threw his helmet across the ground, and the visor broke. The deep sea blue visor was cracked in a shameful way. The pieces of glass broke away and parted with the other half of it. With great sadness and courage, Protoman stood up. He looked at the net city with anger and hatred.

"I don't care… I won't let another tear fall for you, Chaud. You broke my heart too many times. I can't live like that anymore…" said Protoman. "But I will fight for you…Only for you."

Then with a flash, Protoman disappeared, leaving Roll, Megaman, Gutsman, Iceman, Spoutman, and Glyde looking sadly into the sun and the rest of the city. A tear fell down Roll's face, and Megaman put his arm tightly around her, embracing her. Roll then went into him, and cried uncontrollably. Megaman then looked at the sun, the broken walls, and the crack in Protoman's heart.

----------------------------------------------------

Yai was devastated at the loss of her loved one. She had been sitting next to the Chaud for an eternity ever since his heartbeat was irregular. Glyde was beginning to worry about her, a pain that could never heal… Yai then took Chaud's hand and held it up to her cheek. He felt cold, and Yai felt a sudden darkness enter her heart. She cried. She cried… There was no tears of happiness, no tears of joy, only tears of sorrow.

"Chaud…Please, don't leave me. Not like this…not when we just confessed our feelings towards each other. Not after I have seen the email you sent me… It's just too soon. I couldn't finally admit it to you…But I wanted to be together, to spend more time together with each other, longer. I only wanted that for you, but now, all that is…is a broken dream… I have nothing to see, I'm blinded, forever and always," said Yai softly.

Then Yai collapsed onto Chaud crying, uncontrollably. She leaned in onto him, and then kissed his face gently. She only wanted for him to feel that, at least once more, but she was too late now. Chaud was gone and she couldn't help him… Her sadness was too depressing, and so even Glyde was feeling depressed.

The sun dawned, and Yai felt no reason to turn, no reason to live, just like Protoman. It is not the person who died who feels the most pain, it is the people and loved ones left behind.

----------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Blaze, sir. We have something to tell you…" said a security personnel.

"It'll have to wait, I am doing something important…" he said absentmindedly.

"Sir, it is about your son…Master Chaud Blaze," he said.

"What about him? Did he mess something up again?" Mr. Blaze asked.

"No, sir…I'm afraid it's worse than that. Your son…he's dead."

"What!" Mr. Blaze shouted.

"I'm sorry sir. The report came last night," he said.

"You're fired. Leave now," said Mr. Blaze reclaiming his tone.

"But…" he protested.

"Leave!"

----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the net, destruction was occurring. Protoman had taken onto a rampage, and was destroying the city. Buildings were destroyed, navis were scared, and Protoman was angry at the world. He was one of the most powerful net navis there were, and he was using his power, to his intent, for Chaud.

_Run net navis, cower in fear, my net operator is gone, there's nothing left for me. I can't stand to be like any one of you. I have my own power, the power of my master. Happiness… There is no such word for me. Not now, only before. Chaud is dead. I couldn't save him, I couldn't save anyone. No one can win against their loneliness…no one can…_

"Elemental Sword!" shouted Protoman.

Then Protoman plunged his sword into a huge building, causing the destruction to happen. It collapsed, hurting many navis in the process. Although, Protoman felt no remorse, and barely felt anything. All the navis began to fight back against him, but no one succeeded. Chaud had helped Protoman become the best. He was the ultimate program and an undefeatable net navi. Protoman then ran with his speed, causing the ground to break and the sky to tremble in fear.

"Protoman! Stop! Yamero!" shouted a blue navi.

"Go away, Megaman! I'm quite busy here," said Protoman.

"Please, Megaman. Let me talk to him…" pleaded Roll.

Then without warning, Roll didn't wait for an answer and immediately jumped up to where Protoman stood. The police navis were still firing at him, and so Roll looked sadly into his eyes. Megaman was still holding his helmet…

"Protoman. Listen to me, look what you have done to the city. You destroyed it, after all that power Chaud gave you…you wasted it," said Roll.

"This is for him…" said Protoman. "I have so much power, and I wanted it to be all for Chaud. He pulled me from the darkness before. Sonic Boom!" he shouted.

Then a wall of police navis were deleted, and Roll looked amazed at his power. No one was strong enough to destroy an army of navis with just one hit. Megaman, then looked up at Protoman and Roll. Then he raised his Mega cannon up to Protoman…

"Roll, I don't want another net operator. I'd rather be deleted than that. I only wanted Chaud, and he will be my only net op. My anger, my lust, my power is all connected and now they have to suffer…"

"No! Why should they have to suffer?" asked Roll.

"They never experienced pain like I have!" shouted Protoman. "When I had first become Chaud's navi, I felt as if the world had actually had a meaning. Chaud trained with me day and night, determined for us to be strong in mind and body. His father… destroyed every dream he had, and it pained me to see my master like this. He was crying…there was nothing to smile about. And so, he developed a rigid and harsh character. That is why you had hated him in the beginning, but he was still the same young master I first met…"

"Mega cannon!"

"Look out!" shouted Protoman.

Then Protoman jumped over Roll, and the Mega cannon blast had hit him. His weakened state caused him to fall unconscious. Roll then looked at him with tears in her eyes. Megaman jumped up and also looked sadly at the red net navi. Then he used area steal, and carried him away from the top of the building…

----------------------------------------------------

"Why… This is so cruel…" said Lan. Lan, Maylu, Yai, Dex, Tori, and Dr. Hikari had stood outside of the room Chaud was in. Lan's face was dulled, and his whole body had seemed saddened. Yai was beyond anything…

"Where is my son?" asked a man.

"You're Chaud's father?" asked Lan.

"Yes…I heard he died. Is that correct?" Mr. Blaze asked.

"Well…yes. But how can you talk about your son so casually?" asked Dr. Hikari.

"Well, I barely knew him. Are you his…friends?" Mr. Blaze asked.

" Yes, we are," said Maylu confidently.

"Tch, I told him not to have pointless relationships. Anyway-"

"How can you not feel anything?" asked Lan through tears. "Your son has died, you wife is gone, how can you not feel anything? Chaud dedicated his life on pleasing you, but it seems he always failed. There was nothing for him! But he tried anyway. How can you not see that! How can you take another breath of life! Why do you not feel anything?" demanded Lan.

"Young Hikari, it was nothing more than him being a servant of mine. I hated him, but I pitied him. He lost his mother, and yet he killed his mother. She died giving birth to him, that was it. I hated him from then on. I tried to see him as an image of his mother, trying to believe that one day he would please me. But that never happened, he inherited her spirit, but then he grew dark and cold…like me. I never said anything, but I also wanted him to be like me…in a way. I just lost sight of that…" he said darkly.

"Still…what do you think of your son now?" asked Maylu.

"I think that he led an interesting life, but I can't shed a tear on it. I thought you mighty want this…" said Mr. Blaze as he tossed them a book.

Then Mr. Blaze left the hospital and into his limo. He drove away, and Lan could feel the anger boiling up inside of him. Then Lan opened the book, and realized that it was a photo album. It was a photo album of Chaud that was taken by a security guard of Chaud.

He turned the pages. At first, when he was a little child, Chaud had smiled a lot. His deep blue eyes were as noticeable as ever. Then as the ages grew, the smiles began to disappear. His face became more serious and dark. Lan noticed this and could almost feel his pain. There was nothing more Chaud to smile about, and so there was no reason to smile at all. Then came the age of when he met Lan and his friends. The N1 Grand Pre was important to him. The bond between him and Protoman had flourished… Lan then could feel tears in his eyes, at least a bit of happiness in this one. There was the latest picture, where Chaud had smiled warmly with him.

----------------------------------------------------

"Protoman?"

Then Protoman looked up dazed and disoriented. He coughed and then he looked at the navis in front of him. He tried to move his hands, but couldn't. There was something binding him. His black and red hands moved around a bit, trying to find a weak spot. The ropes against him felt rough and hard, so then he looked up onto the navis in front of him.

"We only did that…so you wouldn't kill us at first," said Megaman.

"I don't care about any of you. Only Chaud…" said Protoman. "Are you going to untie me? Or do I have to do this myself?"

"Protoman, we don't know what you want. Not really… But listen. Chaud never wanted to destroy the city. And I doubt you didn't want it to be that way too. Just use the power Chaud has given to you, to fight for what he believed in. Finish his dreams," said Megaman.

Then Protoman relaxed his hands and concentrated all of his power and created a small blade come out of his hand. Then the ropes parted, and Protoman stood up. Megaman wasn't surprised that Protoman could break through the ropes that easily. But it seemed that the time he bought with that strategy allowed Protoman to see in a whole new light. His expression changed, and a tear fell silently down. Then another one came, but then he wiped his face.

"Please, Megaman. Give me back my helmet…" said Protoman gently.

Then Roll screamed happily, and the other navis clapped their hands. Megaman handed his helmet back to Protoman. He smiled as he did it, and Protoman could see his green eyes staring into his deep blue ones. The visor was chipped on one side, exposing his right eye, but that didn't matter. Protoman then shook hands with Megaman.

"I'm not really good at this, but I'll try…" said Protoman as he shook Megaman's hand and hugged him. "Thank you…"

----------------------------------------------------

Yai then looked happily at the sun. She had gone a bit past her grieving period, and felt the sun shine in a whole new way. She could feel Chaud's presence near her, and she could swear that he mouthed to her that he loved her. Yai was happy, strolling down the highway of life and into Sci. Lab. She wanted to help complete Chaud's dream…

Mr. Blaze looked at his reports, and into the window behind him. Then silent drops of tears fell upon his work papers. He looked onto a nearby photo with him and his wife. Then his eyes fell upon the photo where he had been reading a book to his son. Still, Mr. Blaze was amazed that Chaud was interested in reading _Hamlet_ when he was eight…

"Chaud, it took me a while… But I never noticed how much I missed your presence. Your life and your mother's spirit you carried with you, these many years… I miss her…I miss you."

----------------------------------------------------

"Hehe, with this, Dr. Regal can be the most powerful being in the world!" shouted a Dark Loid.

"No, not today…" said a certain red navi.

Then with a mighty swift of his blade, the Dark Loid was deleted and then Dimensional Area had shut down. Protoman logged out, and then searched on the net to see any more attacks. He had taken down three Dark Loids and was already tracking down more. Justice had a new ally on its side, and Chaud was there to help.

Protoman's dream had changed, because of the death of his master, but he fulfilled his new dream. Fighting for Chaud's name, and to be remembered like Chaud. He wanted to rid the net of evil, and he was accomplishing just that. Yes, he was content now…

Finish.

**Author's Note**: I really enjoyed writing this fic because Chaud and Protoman are simply the best. They are a really good team, and if this really happened, I would be crying because of the loss. But I hope I ended it nicely. Do not worry, there will be a sequel to this. But this time, it will be more focused on Yai and her abilities. Protoman will also be there, to sometimes help her. For she is fighting for Chaud, just as Protoman is. Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
